Well, This is New!
by winterleaves122
Summary: Okay, my first fanfic, GO! Sequelshipping Hugh is your 'usual' 18 year old that lives is Aspertia City. He's gone on his journey, gotten his sister's Pokemon back, but why is he quieter than usual? Rosa has defeated and became the Champion, and so she decides to tell Hugh. Shenanigans and fluff start on from there! Rated T because Hugh likes to swear.
1. Hugh's Dad, What are you doing

**a/n**

**Lol first fanfic, fucking love this shipping.**  
**Rosa is a deredere. I guess I should say, Rosa is 17, Hugh is 18. Hugh is also 5'9" and Rosa is 5'3", and Hana is Hugh's little sister.  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything, by the way.**

Hugh sat on the grass with his Emboar beside him. He hated Summer, and he hated the fact he couldn't take off his jacket. He was scared that people would point and stare at him. His best friend often joked that they did because of his afro.  
Whatever. Emboar nudged his side gently, as if it was trying to comfort him. Hugh rolled his eyes slightly and stood up.  
"Come on, Emboar. Let's go home..." He mumbled, the sun around the edges of the sky. 'Home...hell...I hope Hana is okay.' He quickly returned Emboar to it's pokeball and began walking back to Aspertia City. Hugh would honestly prefer staying in Route 19, but he couldn't think of what his parents would say.

**-Rosa's POV, you mad?-**  
Rosa bounced around her room happily, she couldn't wait to tell Hugh that she had become Champion! Her pink tanktop and shorts weren't going to stop her from running out of the house now, not caring about perverts! She had to tell him!  
He was going to be soo jealous! And happy! She sighed as she calmed down, Hugh. Wait, was she really just bouncing around because of Hugh? She blushed lightly at the thought. She sighed softly, before pulling on a jacket and some socks.  
"Mom! I'm going out for a bit!" Rosa yelled while pulling her shoes on.  
"Alright, honey! Take a strong pokemon with you, I don't want you getting hurt! And be back before 10!" Mom yelled from the kitchen.  
Rosa ran out into the kitchen, kissing her mother's cheek. She grabbed a random pokeball from her bag on the bench, putting it in her pocket and walked out. She sighed happily, the city looked so nice at night. She slowly began to walk by Hugh's house. She stopped for a moment as she heard sounds from inside.  
"Oi! Hugh! Stop being an ass! Get up and make dinner!" A deep voice came. Rosa quickly looked inside with surprise. She saw Hugh, wearing his usual jacket, and a tall greying man standing over him. Hugh was easily glaring at the man, and tried to size him up. The man punched Hugh quite hard, sending him to the ground. Rosa gasped in fear, Hugh was getting abused?!  
"Fuck off, old man! I'll make you shit when you and Mom decide to be kind to me!" He yelled back.  
"Excuse me! If you weren't such a sorry excuse for a son, maybe we'd love you!" His father yelled.  
Rosa had to stop this. She walked toward the door and knocked on it. 'Open please...' She thought painfully.  
"Go and answer the door, Hugh." She could her his fathers voice.  
Hugh open the door and looked at Rosa with surprise. She smiled up at her childhood friend.  
"Can I come in, Hugh?" Rosa asked with a smile.  
"S-sure.." He murmured lightly, his cheeks dusted with a light shade of red.  
Rosa walked in lightly. Hugh's father blinked and smiled.  
"Welcome! You must be a friend of Hugh's. Make yourself at home!" He smiled.  
Hugh's glare seemed to double in it's 'I will kill you' look. Rosa quickly took his hand.  
"Come on! Let's go see your room! I wanna see Hana's aswell! And I want to tell you something!" Rosa cried happily.

**-Hugh's POV-**  
Hugh blinked with surprise. His best friend wanted to tell him something? Hugh wondered what that was and let himself get tugged along by Rosa. She pulled him upstairs and opened Hana's door "Haaanaa~! Hi kiddo!" Rosa squealed.  
Of course she would. Of course she didn't come for you. "Oh Hugh~! I became Champion~!" Rosa squealed happily while hugging Hana.  
"Oh really? Thats great," He sighed. Wait. She became Champion? Flighty, rushy Rosa? "Wait?! You became Champion?!" He gasped, it just processing.  
Rosa simply nodded, crushing poor Hana. She quickly let go of the little girl and hugged Hugh, causing him blush with surprise.  
"W-wha..?"

**-**  
**a/n.**  
**CLIFFHANGERS ARE MY FAVOURITE THING TO TROLL WITH.**


	2. Ne, Hugh, you tsundere you

_**a/n Gah, I feel like that was short. NEXT CHAPTER, GO!**_

**-Rosa Pov-**

Rosa hugged him tightly, not noticing his face. Hana was sitting their giggling and singing a song.  
"Hugh and Rosa sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G, first comes love~! Then comes marriage~! Then comes the baby in the golden carriage~!" She giggled.  
"Shut up, Hana!" Hugh yelled, and then stopped talking as if he was thinking of something.  
Hugh coughed slightly, trying to get her to let go. Rosa gasped gently, blushing lightly and letting him go, both ignoring Hana's song.  
"S-sorry!" She gasped.  
"I-it's fine.. J-just don't do it again, alright?! I don't want people thinking we're a couple!" He stated quite loudly.  
Rosa pouted. Who was going to think they were a couple? Rosa thought about that for a moment and stared at Hana, who was giggling still and saying something like 'Tsundere'.  
Whatever that means.  
"Well, Rosa...you better go now..Bye," He mumbled. "I mean, if that's all you wanted to say!"  
Rosa chuckled "Don't want me around, Hugh? Ah whatever, I-" She got cut off by someone yelling downstairs.  
"I'M SICK OF YOU, HIROSHI, ALWAYS MAKING ME TREAT MY CHILDREN LIKE GARBAGE" Hugh's mother was screaming.  
"WELL, I'M GOING TO THE BAR, EMIKO, AND I HOPE YOU DIE IN A FIRE WITH YOUR CHILDREN LOOKING OVER YOU AND LAUGHING" His father, Hiroshi it seemed like he was named, yelled back.  
Hugh looked down and whispered "Stay for longer...For a little while..." he looked up with surprise "I-I mean! Because I don't want Hana to be lonely, that's all!"  
Rosa giggled. "I suppose I could stay for a little while longer." "Yay~! Rosa is staying for longer~!" Hana said in a high, sing song voice.

**~TIMESKIP, MAYBE ABOUT...2 HOURS LATER~**

Rosa sighed. It was 9:30, and her mother wanted her home by 10. "Hugh, I gotta go now." She sighed, dropping her 'Go Sharkpedo' cards.  
Hana began to whine from where she was in her bed, Hugh and Rosa on the floor. "But why~?"  
Hugh growled softly at his sister "Go to sleep, it's past your bedtime."  
Hana giggled and hid under her covers. Rosa stood up.  
"See you tomorrow, Hugh." She picked up her bag and walked out, hearing a faint 'See you' behind her.  
She began walking down the street, the streetlights softly lighting up the area, when a man walked toward her.  
"Heeeeey *hiccup* beautiful. Why so *hiccup* lonely?" The man asked, obviously drunk.  
Rosa stared at this man. Was that Hugh's father? She backed away slowly.  
"Excuse me, sir, but please, don't harass me." She sighed.  
"Come on love." He growled lowly, his voice drunkenly slurred.  
He suddenly rose his fist up, obviously angry at her response, and began to bring it down on her. Rosa clamped her eyes shut, but she felt no pain. Instead, a warm feeling on her face.  
Rosa opened her eyes slowly to see an Emboar in front of her. Was that...Hugh's Emboar?  
"Oi, sleazebag for a father! Go home! Leave girls roaming the streets alone!" Hugh's voice yelled.  
Rosa turned her head to see Hugh, in his usual get up, holding Emboars Pokeball.  
"Well?" He continued speaking, his voice now calm.  
His father grumbled soft drunken complaints.  
"Yes, Mom." The drunken man complained loudly before walking toward his house.  
Hugh watched him enter the house before walking up to Rosa.  
"You alright?" He asked gently.  
"Yeah..Why were you here, though?" She questioned back.  
"I came to tell you that you'd forgotten your Pokeball, but I seemed to have rescued you instead." He replied shortly, his temper rising as usual. Their conversations were like this, though.  
"Oh.." She murmured, taking the Pokeball back. "Thanks..."  
"No problem. See you tomorrow." With that, Hugh walked off.  
Rosa tucked it in her jackets pocket and walked into her house around the corner.  
"ROSALIA SHIRO, HOW DARE YOU BE LATE" Her mother yelled once Rosa stood into the doorway.  
Rosa looked at the clock, 10:01. Of course.  
"Sorry, Mom, I'll do better next time..." Rosa mumbled and walked into her room, going to bed.

**-Hugh's POV-**  
That night, Hugh lied awake on top of his bed. The only thing going through his mind was Rosa. That smile of hers when they played their childish games on Hana's floor.

**~Chapter End~**

_**Hnnnn, I had fun writing this. Nenehnehneh, Hana is such a little cutie. I tried to point out that my head-canon personality for Hugh is a slight tsundere around Rosa. Also, when he says "I seemed to have rescued you instead" I wanted him to say "Can I have my kiss now?" But of course, he wouldn't. Not yet, anyway, Huehuehue. Of course, he would've been thinking that. Review some ideas you think would really spice up this story, I think that'll be fun.**_


	3. Flashback to A Simpler Time

_**a/n HOLY FUCK I HAVEN'T WRITTEN IN FUCKING FOREVER IT FEELS GOOD TO WRITE ABOUT HUGH AND ROSA'S TSUNDERE AND DEREDERE SHENANIGANS Anyway, I'll just answer a review here..**_  
_**A-Cat- Haha~! I'm glad you liked his tsundereness! I'm trying to upload more, but unfortunately at school there's this thing going on for all the people in my year, and everyone is taking part, so I have to spend less time writing for you fabulous people and more time learning songs. I'm glad you're enjoying it though!**_

**-Rosa's POV-**  
Rosa woke up to her lovely mother's voice. "Rosa, get up! It's 10:00am!" She was screeching.  
Rosa groaned. Couldn't she stay in bed a bit longer? She was definately NOT a morning person. Hugh on the other hand had the one thing she wished she was. A morning person. Quilfish is always up at 4:30am training his Pokemon... Pulling her planket over her head she groaned out words barely understandable, the most understandable being "5 more minutes..."  
Rosa's mother sighed. "We have guests!"  
Rosa gasped. She was making a fool of herself in front of guests! She quickly jumped up and got dressed, into a white sundress she had brought while out with Hugh, and brushed her ridiculously long hair, forcing it into her cinnamon bun like buns and hair falling free from it. Rosa quickly ran out of her room. Sitting in the living room was a beautiful bluish-purple haired woman, who Rosa immediately reconigsed as Emiko, Hugh's mother. "Hello, Rosa!" Emiko said with a sickly sweet smile.  
Rosa didn't trust this woman. She never had.  
**-FLASHBACK-**  
A small figure of a little boy was crying behind a tree. Rosa, at 7, didn't really know how to comfort a boy. Or, anyone at that matter. She thought about it before saying in a small, high, calm voice.  
"You know, Quilfishie, if you cry, I wont leave you. Like the others did. I'm here for you! Always your friend!" Rosa smiled. The little boy looked up and sniffled.  
"My name is Hugh..I'm only crying because of my mommy.. She hit me..." He mumbled quietly.  
Rosa smiled, before taking one of his hands.  
"Well, Hugh! I'm calling you Quilfishie! And, no matter what your mommy says, no matter what she does, just remember! I'm here! So just tell me!"  
Hugh smiled before standing.  
"Okay then, Cinnamon Buns! You know, you take my mind off my little sister's pokemon being taken.." "By Team Plasma?!" Rosa gasped Hugh simply nodded. And secretly vowed to get them back. All of those Pokemon.  
**-END FLASHBACK-**  
'_Thats right...I only knew about his mother, but I forgot..._' Rosa suddenly felt guilty. For Hugh. She had forgotten the thing that made them best friends.

**-Hugh's POV-**  
Hugh casually strolled along with his newest party member, a small furry little Eevee he had found last night while walking back. It had been abandoned, but immediately seemed to had trusted Hugh. Rosa...He couldn't sleep at all last night because of that girl...His best friend. He couldn't get these thoughts about her out of his mind. Why?! Why was she taunting his mind?!  
'_It's not like I like her or anything anyway..._' Hugh thought, his brain seemingly agreeing.  
Eevee stared at it's trainer, just knowing that, despite that it's never met this girl, his Master had it bad for her.

_**A/n OMFG I'M SO SORRY THAT'S IT REALLY SHORT, BUT I'M SO BUSY AND I CAN'T LENGTHEN IT A BIT MORE. Lol, but I loved writing the flashback, I see Hugh being atleast 8 when Hana's Purrloin was taken, and I see Rosa only knowing that a Pokemon was taken, and didn't know what type. Rosa was the cutest little shit, saying inspiring shit right there.**_  
_**Lol, but Hugh's Eevee knows all.**_


	4. Escape Embarrassment! Teaching! Battle!

_**a/n Hey everyone~! Have another chapter! Read my other story Sugar Kisses, because the most fluff you'll get in here is kisses, and a lot of 'accidental' moments.**_  
_**Nehnehneh.**_  
_**Disclaimer: Lel I don't own Pokemon.**_

**-Rosa's POV-**  
Rosa began to stretch outside in the Aspertia City gym's battlefield. She had promised Cheren to teach the student's about battling.

**-Flashback one Day-**  
"Hey Rosa, could you help me teach the 'lovely' students at the trainer school" Cheren had come up and asked her. Rosa thought quietly about this. Help Cheren teach? Or spend time with Hugh. How 'bout both?  
"Can I bring my rival? That'll teach people what a powerful battle would be." Rosa asked the feminine faced male smiling.  
Cheren seemed ataken back. He looked confused for a moment, as he slowly nodded.  
"Sure. I suppose..." He muttered.

**-End Flashback-**  
And that's how she got here... She had as fast as she could ran out of the room with Emiko and her mother in it. No way was she going to sit in a room with the very woman who had put her best friend through torture! Cheren walked out with all the students, a lot of them looking surprised at the girl who was stretching.  
A few of the girls started giggling and gasping happily and squeeling with excitement, a few of the boys gasping and a few whistling. Cheren rolled his eyes.  
"Alright students, you should know who this is. If not, this is Rosa, champion of Unova." He explained.  
"Hi there~!" Rosa giggled.  
A few of the guys made whistling noises and cat whistled, the girls were admiring the way she looked. '_Some people..Where is Hugh though..He promised he'd be here before the lesson.._' Rosa thought through the loud noises.

Cheren stared at the girl "I'll let you take over." Rosa nodded, but continued to look for Hugh through the crowd, his Qwilfish like hair would've been easy to see...  
"O...kay! So time to introduce the crew~!" She smiled and threw her Pokeballs up, introducing every Pokemon she had on her.  
First off was her Glaceon, Frost.  
"This is Frost! She's a very sweet Pokemon."  
"Glae Glae!" The Fresh Snow Pokemon said happily.  
Next was her Samurott, Aqua.  
"This is Aqua. He was my starter Pokemon, and he's a little proud, but he's kind."  
"Samur." Aqua let out a proud sound.  
Soon after, Her Braivary, Brave, Lilligant, Lily, Mismagius, Fantasia, and Raichu, Light.  
The crowd of students began to stare in awe. 'To be honest, Fantasia, Lily and Light are still getting trained..' She thoughted embarassed.  
Hugh walked in, mumbling something about some other. "Sorry I'm late, Rosalia." He had put much emphasise on 'Rosalia'.  
"Hugh. You're finally here," She sighed at the male and turned back to the students "This is my rival, Hugh. He's a stupid little boy."  
"Rosa, I'm older than you." He pointed out lightly.  
Rosa began giggling and spoke lightly to the students and Cheren.  
"Can we show the students a real battle?" She asked sweetly.  
The students began cheering.  
Cheren sighed. "I suppose.."  
Hugh walked over to one side and Rosa took the other.

**-Hugh's POV-**  
'_So she really wants another battle..._' Hugh thought as he glared at the girl. She was still smiling...Stop smiling that smile...  
A light tint of red dusted his cheeks, that only if you were close up you could see.  
"Are you ready, Hugh~?" Rosa asked with a smile.  
Hugh stared at her and smirked. "Get ready! I've been training!" He yelled.  
Rosa smiled and asked. "You don't have a battle plan?" Hugh smirked. Of course he had a battle plan. Rosa was naive. He didn't respond, letting his facial expressions do the talking and threw out a Pokeball.  
"Ee-Eevee~!" His newest Pokemon cheered.  
Rosa looked as if she had to stop herself from squeeling and hugging the Pokemon. Hugh almost burst out laughing about that little expression. Rosa sent out her Lilligant.  
"Li-li~!"  
The battle had begun.

_**-**_  
_**a/n I hope this satisfied you. If you've read Sugar Kisses, you know what this Eevee evolves into.**_


	5. Truth or Dare with Nate and Hugh!

_**a/n Time to answer another review! pokemonredshipper- Haha, I might do that, depends! Yes, Sugar Kisses is a sequel, but only half of the sequel. In this story the pair get forced into a lot of shippy fluffy scenes, one of the biggest being in this very chapter, he confesses in Sugar Kisses, but this one is very important to that story line,**_  
_**as him opening up to his feelings becomes extremely evident in this one. I'm sure you'll like the scene in this!**_

**-Hugh's POV-**  
The battle raged on as slowly each Pokemon in their parties fainted. Down to two final Pokemon, Glaceon, and his Eevee. Both Pokemon were hurt, so both sides weren't going to give up easily. Frost was panting, and Eevee has several icy patches on his fur.  
"Eevee, Shadow Ball!" Hugh told the small Pokemon.  
Eevee charged toward the Glaceon and jumped up, spinning and used Shadow Ball. The Glaceon was faster, and dodged.  
"Icy Wind!" Rosa yelled.  
The Glaceon ran around the Eevee hitting it with that sheer cold wind. The Eevee's legs gave in and it fainted.  
Cheren sighed. "No surprise there. Rosa wins!"  
Rosa smiled happily and ran toward Hugh.  
"Good job, Qwilfish!" She smiled happily up at him.  
He blushed lightly at that face. God, she was adorable at times. '_Wait..what? She's cute, but that doesn't mean you like her or anything, knock yourself together Hugh!_' He mentally told himself.  
"Good battle, RossaaAAAAAAA" A child had pushed him ontop of her. Great. Now this sounds like they live in Shojo anime land. Rosa lied under him, red faced and wide eyed.

**-Rosa's POV-**  
Hugh was lying ontop of her. Should...should she try something..? Leaning up she tried touching his lips with her own, but he had gotten up before the moment happened. She sighed, it would never happen. That's what she hated the most. The fact he didn't love her. _**(a/n, or so she thinks. ROSA, DO NOT WORRY, HE'S JUST BEING A TSUNDERE.)**_ Hugh's hand was suddenly near her face.  
"Rosa, I'm helping you up. Don't space out on me like that, Cinnamon." He smirked lightly.  
That smirk of his too.. She quickly took his hand and got up.  
"You wanna come to the Pokemon Centre with me or what?" He asked. Had he said it twice? Rosa wasn't sure..  
"Sure."  
The pair began walking toward the Pokemon Centre, no doubt that their battle had made sure those students knew plenty about stratedy now! Rosa stared at the male walking beside her and held his hand sub-conciously. She could feel Hugh get goosebumps from that, and looked up at him. His face was tinted red, and he had wide eyes. He looked down and continued walking. Rosa blushed at his cute little face and continued walking to the Pokemon Centre.

-Timeskip-  
Rosa sat in her room on her bed, on the floor was Nate and Hugh, her best friends for longer than she could remember. Nate was trying to think of a game to play, while Hugh sat there going through Rosa's books.  
"I GOT IT!" Nate suddenly yelled.  
Rosa jumped with surprise and she saw Hugh slam a heavy book down on his hand.  
"What do you got, Nate?" Rosa asked lightly.  
"We should play Truth or Dare! I'll go first! Hugh, Truth or Dare?" He didn't even wait for their approvals...  
Hugh sighed, there was no way of getting out of this now. "Dare."  
"I DARE YOU TO TAKE OFF THAT STUPID WINDBREAKER AND YOUR SHIRT." Nate stated firmly.  
Hugh's face went almost as red as his eyes.  
"Why?!" He screeched.  
"Because that's the rules."  
Rosa simply chuckled at these boys antics.  
"Alright, Alright! I'll do it." Hugh sighed and unzipped his windbreaker, pulling it off.  
He wore a black sleeveless turtleneck under it, and you could see scars and bruises on the bit of his neck showing and his arms. Hugh then lifted the turtleneck over his head and dropped it to the ground. _**(a/n Fangirls~ Have fun~)**_  
"HAPPY, NATE?!"  
"Very," Nate smiled. "How'd you get those scars though?"  
Hugh's body was thin, and you could just see the lean muscle on his body, the scars leaving clean outlines, and bruises on his chest and shoulders.  
"Dunno. Probably training and Team Plasma." Hugh simply shrugged.  
Rosa knew why though. His parents were abusive. Nate wasn't allowed to know this because he was naive and loud mouthed, so everyone in Aspertia would know about it if they told him.  
Hugh stared right at Rosa.  
"Having a good glance, are we?" Rosa blushed heavily. "N-n-no! I-I wasn't! I swear!" She hid her face in a pillow.  
"Next person! Hugh, ask someone a Truth or Dare!" Nate cried overly happily.  
**-**

_**a/n And that's all I can write for the moment because my mother is insisting I go to bed, I'll keep writing though and try to upload it!**_


	6. Hair Pulling and Stroking and Memories

_**a/n I have to keep writing, pokemonredshipper's reviews are giving me FUEEEL, no srsly dude, I love you, thank you for your reviews. Sorry I didn't explain Nate's part a bit more, but I see him joining the gang the same year Purrloin was taken,so around when Rosa was 8/9 making Hugh 9/10ish, and he was just as loudmouthed and naive as he is now, so they never bothered telling him. Rosa forgot about Hugh telling her about his mother though, so orz, she probably never said anything because of that. No but srsly, thank you for all your reviews, I'm really glad you're enjoying this, and yes, you're idea will be used, definitely after that battle scene which I decided to skip due to the best battles I can make are people screaming at eachother, after all, who would not get fangirls after nearly defeating the champ? And yes, Hugh is cute as a tsundere XD Sorry for the huge paragraph of authors note XD Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon, If I did, I'd make this ship official, and the anime wouldn't have Ash.**_

Hugh rolled his eyes, Nate was really really annoying when he wanted to be. He sighed and turned to Nate.  
"Truth or Dare." He muttered darkly, already with the perfect ideas for both sides.  
"DARE." Nate said confidently.  
"I dare you to call up Yancy and tell her you're breaking up with her." Hugh mumbled, crossing his arms over his pale, still shirtless body.  
"efbeifncso FINE. You have to stay shirtless the entire session."  
"Then you have to stay broken up with Yancy the entire night, or are you to Torchic? Oh wait I forgot, you always were a Torchic."  
Rosa made a quiet whisper something that sounded like "Apply water to the burned area" and a sizzling sound.  
Nate bit his lip and pulled out his phone and called Yancy, who was, unsurprisingly, on speed dial.  
Beep.  
Beeep.  
Beeeeep.  
"Hello? Nate?" The young girls voice rang out.  
Hugh smirked, this was going to be great. "Where's the popcorn, Rosa?" Hugh asked the girl, who was still hiding her face.  
"U-u-um desk." The girl stuttered.  
Hugh got up and grabbed it, leaning over Nate. He quickly sat back down and began sharing it with Rosa.  
"Hi, Yancy..Um...this may be hard to take but I'm breaking up with you..but..I'll text you why.."  
Outburst in 3.  
2.  
1.  
Yancy was crying "WHY?! WHY?! WHY WOULD YOU BREAK UP WITH ME?!"  
"I'LL TEXT YOU WHY"  
And Nate hung up.  
"You..Are pure evil, Hugh." Nate growled.  
Hugh smiled happily. "I know."  
'_Only to you, Nate. Only to you._' The words dripped through Hugh's mind like poison.  
It wasn't like he hated Nate, only found him annoying, and besides, he liked teasing him. He made the funniest expressions.  
**-Timeskip-  
**Midnight...Hugh couldn't sleep again. He looked up at Rosa who was in her bed and she seemed to be moving around, struggling almost. It faintly reminded him of something..  
**-Flashback-  
**"St-stop it! Give it back! It isn't yours to take!" The younger Hugh screamed while Team Plasma grunts held him still while the other members took his little sisters Purrloin.  
As the male struggled more, the tighter their grip got, til the point where one of them used a Liepard to claw at him with Fury Swipes. Hugh's screaming echoed, before the members left.  
**-End Flashback-  
**Was she having a nightmare? Her struggling made him believe that she was dreaming about something awful, as she was whimpering in her sleep as well. Hugh sighed and stood up and sat beside her, stroking her hair half consciously. It was the same way he would to to Hana after she would wake from him and his father fighting or him getting hit around.  
"Nn...Hugh..?" She half opened her eyes and saw the figure in the dark stroking her hair.  
"Hm?"  
"What are you.."  
Hugh realised what he had been doing and jumped back.  
"I WASN'T DOING ANYTHING!" He half whispered-half yelled, whilst stepping on Nate's hair.  
"FUUUUUUUUU-"  
There he goes. This'll be an eventful night.

_**a/n Omfg sorry that it's so short, School's a pain in the ass, and I can't be bothered writing a bit more. I'll write another chapter to make it up to you. Leave reviews pls**_


	7. Oh dear! Nate finds out!

_**a/n I promised I'd make it up to you all for a short chapter ;w; Here, have another chappie. this chappie is also going to mainly be Hugh's POV, with a bit of NATE~ Lol I think I like writing Nate the most, he's my comic relief character. Also, the drama is setting in this chapter, so a lot of crying (I hope) will happen. I hope.**_  
_**pokemonredshipper- You're too kind! Yes Nate's hair is extremely sensitive! I love making him this way though, his design just screams, I AM COMIC RELIEF. Haha~! Don't worry about it, thank you for telling me this! Also, I hope you'll enjoy Let the Battle Begin! my other fanfic, which isn't related, but will also be Sequelshipping.**_  
_**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon~**_  
_**-**_

Nate stared up at Hugh with tears in his eyes.  
"THAT REALLY HUUUURT"  
Hugh smirked and sighed out "Sorry~"  
Rosa stared at the boys before lying back down smiling.  
"Well, we're all awake now. Thanks, HUGH." Nate spat out these words.  
"Shut up or I'll make sure you're 'girlfriend' never see's you again" The words dripped off Hugh's tongue like venom.  
Rosa smiled at the way these two would fight. They were such good friends, even though Hugh teased him.  
Nate whimpered back, whispering things like 'no anything but that' and 'please no, Hugh'.  
Hugh smirked at this '_What a baby. Honestly, Hana is tougher than this_.'  
Rosa made a loud groan into her pillow.  
"For fuck's sakes, shut up! Or atleast tell me the time!" She groaned.  
Hugh picked up his phone and checked the time. 4:30am. His wake up time. Perfect.  
"4:30am." He said in a pleased tone.  
"Fuuuck. Meeee." She whined.  
Nate pursed his lips, before whining aswell.  
Hugh sighed loudly. "You guys are so gay. It's not even that early."  
"FOR YOU." Nate cried.  
Rosa began rolling around.  
Hugh turned on the light, determined to give them both more pain.  
"FUUUUCK ME HUGH THAT'S REALLY BRIGHT." Nate screamed.  
Rosa had fallen asleep. God damnit. Hugh continuously tugged on her her til she got up.  
"FINE FINE, I'M UP!" She screamed out in defeat.

**-Timeskip and Nate's POV-**  
Nate sighed as Rosa's mother made them food, she had the best! '_Hugh's glaring at me again...Does he hate me that much?!_' Nate's thoughts ran through his head. 'Impossible!'  
Hugh's phone went off and he checked it, immediately standing after doing so.  
"Excuse me, Miss Shiro? I have to leave.." He murmured softly, something Hugh never did.  
This made Nate curious, because once Hugh left, so did he. Quietly following the bluenette back to his house. Nate looked through the window, and much to his surprise, Hugh was talking to his Father, protecting his little sister behind him. The two seemed to be fighting.  
Nate sighed, of course Hugh would do this.'_And he says I'm the childish one._'  
Hugh suddenly yelled something at the top of his lungs, that even Nate heard it. "I'M GOING! TAKING HANA WITH ME! I'M SICK OF BEING ABUSED AND BEING SOME SORT OF PET YOU CAN KICK AROUND!"  
And with that, the male was walking outside with his little sister.  
Nate thought about this for a moment, something he rarely did.  
'_Hugh..+ His father fighting + 'Pet you can Kick around' + Taking little sister along..= Abuse?!_'  
Hugh was getting abused?! Nate wanted to scream, but chose wisely to run back to his house. As he ran in, Yancy was there.  
The pinkette sniffled before staring at him "Why'd you break up with me?"  
"It wasn't me, It was my friend, he stole my phone! And he dared me to do it...It was only for a day.."  
The girl stared at him before hugging him.  
"As long as you're telling the truth to me, I forgive you.." Yancy whispered softly.  
'_Maybe it won't be a good idea to bring up the fact I was at Rosa's.._'

_**-**_  
_**a/n Sorry if this ones short as well.. Tell me you guys if you want the first chapter of Let the Battle Begin! uploaded, or if you want me to finish the story, and then upload it! Thank's guys! And please leave reviews with ideas and support! It helps a lot!**_  
_**Nate: MATH HURTS GUISE.**_  
_**Shh Nate, we all know..**_


	8. A Wild-Nope just Touko appeared!

_**a/n Posting another chapter of Well, This is New! because I can. samurai ninja gal- Hi there! Nice to meet you. I hope you like this fanfiction.**_  
_**Anyway, hopefully this one the plot thickens.**_  
_**Disfuckingclaimer- I don't fucking own Pokemon. Do I have to add this in every chapter?  
**_

* * *

Hugh furiously walked toward a cafe with his little sister. He was done! Finished! He had picked up and left his awful family and taken poor Hana with him. Hana's small hands held on to his one hand and she walked beside him quietly.

"Big brother...where are we going to go now?" She mumbled up at him in a obviously afraid tone.  
"I don't know...Right now, you're starving, so I'm going to buy you food," Hugh sighed as they walked into the Cafe. "Sit right here and wait until I come back, alright?"  
He walked up to the counter and began to order the food and drink.

* * *

Touko sighed and walked into a random Cafe in a newer city in Unova region. She hadn't been in her home region for almost 5 years! _**(a/n, my story sees Hugh being 13 and Rosa being 12 when the events of Black and White and then in Black and White 2 them being 15 and 14, then this one being 3 years later, there for, Touko should be around 20.)**_ She noticed a little girl sitting at a table by herself and immediately felt worried. Why was this little girl there? Where were her parents? What if she had been kidnapped?! She walked over and bent down near the girl and smiled.

"Hey there, little one. Where's your parents?" She asked sweetly.  
"I'm not allowed to talk to strangers.." The girl mumbled back.  
"I won't hurt you, if the big bad man took you away from them, then you can tell me"  
"Big brother took me away from the big bad man." The girl whispered.  
'_Big brother? Does she call a man who rescued her this?_'  
"What does-" Touko got interrupted by a coughing sound.  
"Excuse me, but if you're going to talk to my little sister, atleast do it when I'm around, otherwise that may lead me to think you are a kidnapper, and I will not hesitate to unleash my rage." A bluenette male was standing near the table with a sandwich, coffee and some water. **_(a/n YES, THE FAMOUS CATCHPHRASE I FINALLY DECIDED WAS NEEDED.)_**  
"Excuse me?" Touko stifled a laugh mid-sentence. "You? Against me? I doubt you've even defeated the Champion, let alone met the Champion."  
The male looked at her with a serious look in his red orbs.  
"She's my best friend, now if you don't leave my sister alone-" He growled lowly, getting cut off by Touko.  
"I'm sorry, jeez. She just said 'Big brother saved me from the big bad man' so I expected you to be this man, or this 'big brother'."  
The bluenette looked down for a moment before muttering an apology and sitting down, giving the little girl the sandwich and water.  
"I'm Hugh.. This is my little sister, Hana." The bluenette introduced himself and the girl.  
"Nice to meet you, I'm Touko!" Touko happily introduced herself. "I'm sorry for being rude, my motherly instinct came out."  
"It's fine.."  
"I suspect you saying 'My best friend is the Champion' was fake aswell, right?" Touko pointed out lightly, it was obvious.  
"No. I actually know her. She's my childhood best friend. She's that movie star, Rosa Shiro."  
Touko made a small gasp as Hana giggled.  
"I'm also pretty sure big brother likes her~!" Hana giggled again.  
"Shut up." Hugh growled lightly at his sister, only causing her to giggle again.  
'_They don't seem like bad people... Still.._'  
"Could I meet this Champion? She does live here right?" Touko sighed.  
"Of course," The male lightly drank a bit of his coffee and continued talking. "I can show you where she lives, if you want."  
"That'll be great, thank you."

* * *

Touko watched as this Hugh and Hana took her to a quaint and simple little home. Touko looked at it quietly, it even had a little garden in it's backyard. It was really cute.  
Hugh walked up to the door and knocked on it, a brunette with brown eyes opening it up.  
"Hi Miss Shiro, is Rosa still awake?" He asked politely.  
"Nope! You can wake her up though, if you dare!" The woman smiled calmly back.  
Hugh signaled for them to follow him in and he walked up a flight of stairs, the girls following. The group walked into a small bedroom, lying on the bed was a twin bunned-pigtailed thing hairstyled girl, and she was obviously asleep. Hugh sighed and muttered something Touko couldn't understand. Touko took this time to look around the bedroom. First thing she noticed was a collage of photos on a notice board with different things on it.  
The first photo was of the girl on the bed, with Hugh and some sort of pineapple tree/helmet haired guy, with a Tepig, Snivy and Oshawott. They looked noticeably younger, the most noticable being the fact that this girl's hair wasn't as long, and the photo had a little bit of paper and writing that said '_Our Adventure Begins! Date: 27/10/2014._' Five years ago. She looked at the next one.  
It was this girl again and the pineapple head. The tag said '_Me and Nate-derp in Floccesy Town! Date: 27/10/2014'_ Same day. Next one. Touko slowly began going through the photos til she got to the last two. It was the bun haired girl's Hall of Fame photo. The tag read '_Hall of Fame! Date: 20/4/2016._' Three years ago. The newest one was of the girl, this Nate/pineapple and Hugh, all in the same spot as the first photo this time with a Serperior, Emboar and Samurott. The tag read '_Our Adventure Ends Where it Began! Date: 27/10/2019_'. Touko snapped out of it when she heard a females voice, other than Hana's.  
"Good morning, Qwilfishy.." Touko turned and saw the twin bun-twintailed girl rubbing her eyes.  
Qwilfishy? What?

* * *

_**a/n TOUKO MAKES A FABULOUS ENTERANCE. SHE'S SO MOTHERLY AND KIND. ONLY TO HANA. SHE'S WARMED UP TO HANA. Now,**_

_**will N make an appearance? You guys tell me what you want! Reeeeviewww~! Also, #Futuredates because why the fuck not.**_


	9. Shopping Trip and Drama!

_**a/n Teh drama. **_  
_**Is calling me.**_  
_**So drama**_  
_** Much crying  
wow.  
****Also, Rosa POV!**_

* * *

Rosa rubbed her eyes and saw a brunette female in her room, and assumed the worst.

"Rosa, this is-" Hugh began.  
"Your girlfriend." She harshly replied back.  
"Wha-?"  
"She's your girlfriend, I know." Rosa spat.  
"Rosa, wait you'v-"  
"Leave me alone, Hugh...Nice to meet you." Hugh seemed to have gotten the message and beaconed the pair of girls to leave. Once they left, Rosa burst into tears. Why?  
Why would he just waltz into her room, wake her up, introduce his new girlfriend and walk out?! Breathing in short breathes between tears, she buried her face into her pillow, it wet with tears.

* * *

Azami Shiro watched as Hugh, Hana and the woman they had brought with them walk downstairs. Hugh ran over and whispered.  
"Miss Shiro, I'll be back a bit later...I have to set things right!" And with that, we walked out the door, closing it behind him.  
"Set...what right?" Azami tilted her head to one side before walking upstairs.  
"Rosa..? Honey? Are you okay..?" "Go away!" Rosa cried loudly, sniffling.  
Azami walked in anyway. Rosa was crying into her pillow.  
"Honey, what's wrong.." Azami took a seat beside the small, crying figure.  
"Hugh...is...dating that...girl...I'm...too late..." The girl sniffling between words.  
Azami began running her fingers through the girls hair.  
'That wouldn't be true, Hugh wouldn't just date a girl just like that...'  
"I'm sure that's not true honey." Azami sighed, she had to convince Rosa she was wrong! She wasn't going to loose after the 50 she put up for bet to that little middleschooler! _**(a/n Hana is 13-14ish)**_  
Rosa sniffled again. "I'm sure she was his girlfriend, Mom...sniff..thanks for trying to cheer me up.."  
Azami sighed and walked out of her daughters room, could she come up with a way to make her daughter and Hugh get together..  
There had to be a way...  
Azami snapped her fingers. "I got it! Iris is holding a party for Rosa becoming a champion! I'll get them together there!"  
She skipped downstairs happily and began to call Iris, who had given Azami her number when Rosa became champion.

* * *

Rosa sat up and sniffled, brushing her tears away. Arceus! She was stronger than this! Then again...the very boy she liked had a girlfriend now...Hugh wasn't this type though, to just get a girlfriend... She shook her head unhappily, trying to get those thoughts out. She stood up and grabbed her jacket and pulled it over her shirt, and slipped on her shoes. Maybe a girls day out with Yancy was what she needed...Yeah...that sounds nice. The two could eat icecream and talk about girly stuff, and then have a sleepover and talk about boys. Or in Yancy and Rosa's case, Hugh and Nate. Sound's like fun! Rosa ran out as fast as she could, heading toward Yancy's house. Knocking on the door, she bounced up and down, trying to look happy, trying to bottle her feelings in. Breathing fast, she waited for Yancy to open the door.  
"Hello? Rosa!" Yancy jumped up and down with her, both of them being easily excited when together. Two peas in a pod, Rosa's mother would often joke.  
"Wanna go shopping, and have a sleepover and talk about our problems while eating icecream?" Rosa asked, despite knowing the answer.  
"HECK YEAH!" Yancy shouted happily.  
"Then let's go!" Rosa pulled the pinkette toward the shopping center.

* * *

_**a/n sorry for it being short, orz. I tried adding drama, as you can tell, it's one of the genres... And I was listening to Haitoku no Hana, or Flower of Corruption, and the drama in that caused this... Gumi and VY2 Yuuma's cover is amazing. I also was listening to Hirari Hirari by those two... May I suggest listening to Hirari Hirari while listening to this, and once the next chapter is uploaded, Haitoku no Hana by Gumi and VY2 is the best pair of songs to listen to while reading these chapters. And we found out Rosa's mothers name! I chose Azami because it was a name with a flower meaning, thistle flower! Rate and review please!**_


	10. Some New Kid shows up!

_**a/n Skyress8619- Lol yeah, I love plot twisting, it's really fun to use, like you think something's all happy and sweet, and then drama hits,**_  
_**and someone's crying. Omg, yeah, I utterly hate seeing Rosa with *sigh* CURTIS. He's just something added in so you can complete the Pokedex after trading from Black2/White2, and it's really annoying. I'd like him more if he wasn't an asshole and saying he'd take Rosa out fishing and doesn't. I'd like him more. But Hugh's aftergame ferriswheel rides took my heart. He was so cute in the game, re assuring the protag when they were fighting Team Plasma 3 Lol, I had originally named him Archer in my games, due to it being a name I loved, and the protag was Amai, because I found it pretty cute. Lol.**_  
_**AliceBaskerville123- Okay~! I'm glad you enjoyed the chapter! Sorry about the confusing with POV's. When I write, writing short chapters for me is easier when I write the way I do, with it being sort of half-half. It's a lot easier, and I don't have to constantly do 'blah'**_  
_**in italics and put those marks around it when someone is thinking. orz. Sorry if I confused you..**_  
_**Not sure who's POV it will be, you guy's can guess...I can give you a hint...I'm introducing another character X3 Hint hint, he's a boy, and has black hair. And, this chapter will have 'this' as Pokemon talking through thoughts. Also, 10 points to the person who get's it, and you can request a fanfiction X3 Also, pokemonredshipper, Nice to know they have Wi-Fi! Now I can enjoy talking to you through your amazing reviews! Also, if you guess who this is, I might as well make your one-shot fanfiction a two-shot. Do you want any shippings in it?**_

* * *

The raven haired male walked around with his Pikachu on his shoulder. _**(a/n No, I'm not bringing in Ash. Gameverse pls)**_ Blinking his reddish eyes as he got adjusted to the autumn weather of the Unova region. He was fairly mute, prefering not to talk to anyone, and shared his thoughts with his Pokemon. He was supposed to be heading to this party for the new champion. Apparently it was Masquerade..  
'_Master, this region is different from our home.._' The Pikachu nuzzled his trainers neck.  
The male nodded softly in agreement, as he walked around Route 19, trying to think of how he could enter the city of Aspertia. The mute didn't want to caused a commotion, after all the Champion of a region didn't just walk into a city every so often. Pursing his lips, he just naturally walked in. He was sure nobody would recongise him. Walking around he noticed a pair of girls talking. They seemed to notice he was lost, because they walked over and struck up a conversation. The pinkette, began talking first.  
"Hi there! You look like you need some help!" She smiled gently, before whispering to her friend "see look at him, he's a lot cuter than Hugh, you can make Hugh jealous with him.."  
Pikachu seemed to answer for his raven haired trainer, nodding.  
The brunette of the pair began talking. "I'm Rosa, that's Yancy. We can show you around, if you like~"  
The Pikachu nodded again, as his trainer did aswell.  
"Great then~! Let's show you around~!" Yancy bounced happily.

* * *

Iris sat there tapping her foot lightly. She had been preparing this since Rosa had defeaten her! She had even gotten the champions from every region to come! Gah, this was taking longer than she thought.  
"Hydreigon! That should be high enough!" She called to the dragon Pokemon that was lifting a Chandelier up to the roof.  
Hydreigon began to lower itself down once the Chandelier was attached to the Roof. Iris began to pet it and praise it for a good job. The party was going to be grand indeed!

* * *

_**a/n Omg, sorry for shortness, I've been trying to think of ideas for it so the next few chapters we will draw to an end, with a possible group of screaming fangirls at Hugh. Also, Sugar Kisses is half of the sequel for this, so once this finishes, I'll begin writing the next half of the story. I'm sure the fluff will extend once the sequel is out. HA PUN, SEQUELSHIPPING! ...I'm an idiot. Also, the party will happen in 2-3 chapters because I still need to do that girly little sleep over. Rate and Review!**_


	11. Sibling Issues, and Pikachu is adorable

_**a/n Sorry for not uploading in forever. I have 1, My school is at the moment holding this 'Production' thing, it's basically a musical, with everyone in my year joining in. Therefore, I must learn songs, and get my timing right and what not. Reason 2, Homework is a bitch. I have heaps of homework to do because it's near the end of the year, and these mainly consist of assignments. Reason 3, I'm having a Writers Block at the moment due to all of this. I also have my School Formal for my grade coming up, so I've had to make sure I got everything for that. Anyway, hopefully I can get atleast two chapters out today and a couple tomorrow and the next day to make up for the days I haven't uploaded. But anyway, lol so many people got it  
AliceBaskerville123  
Skyress8619  
pokemonredshipper  
AliceBaskerville123 and Skyress8619, tell me what you want your oneshots to be about and if you want any shippings in it, I'll just  
make a story for all my little oneshots for everyone 3  
Yancy is master at getting people together, because Hana and Azami totally aren't trying either. Jesus Christ, everyone but Hugh knows that they have mutual feelings. Even Cher-bear!  
**_

* * *

Rosa sighed as Yancy sat on her bedroom floor, holding an icecream carton. Rosa had her own in her hands, and comfortably placed it between her knees.  
"So what did you wanna have a girly sleepover to talk about something?" Yancy suddenly asked, she was playing around with her spoon.  
"Hugh.." Rosa sighed softly.  
"What did he do THIS TIME" Yancy sighed impatiently.  
Rosa whined loudly. "HE HAS A GIRLFRIEEEEND" she began to cry as she said girlfriend.  
"Really? Nate told me he had made a new friend with curly brown hair..-"  
"SHE HAD CURLY BROWN HAIR!"  
"Ahem, and said that you had called her his girlfriend, but she wasn't."  
"Men lie. You know that."  
"That's true...but still. You shouldn't of just assumed that he's got a girlfriend." Yancy lightly pointed out, leaving Rosa speechless.  
"I-I..." Rosa sighed, she was right.  
"Be-sides, there's a party going on in a couple of days, and we need to make sure you look great! After all, you might meet your soul mate there~!" Yancy smiled happy.  
'_And I need to help you get your mind off Hugh... You'll go insane because of him.._'  
Yancy began to play with Rosa's hair, untying it and placing it in different positions.  
"What are you doing..?" Rosa mumbled around her spoon.  
"Trying to decide on a hairstyle which fits you perfectly for the party~" Yancy said in a sing-song voice.  
Rosa sighed which only made Yancy smile more, and she began to brush Rosa's hair quietly.

* * *

Hana looked at her older brother quietly. They sat at Aspertia Lookout, where Hugh seemed to be thinking on what they should do.  
"B-big brother?" Hana stuttered as she watched her brother pace around.  
Hugh stopped moving for a moment and looked at her. "Yeah?"  
"Where are we staying?"  
There was a long pause. Did Hugh not know?  
"..that's it!" Hugh mumbled to himself.  
"That's...what?" Hana blinked with surprise.  
"We can stay at The Ex Team Plasma house for a bit, as I help them find the Pokemon there's trainers. After that, I'll see if I can get a place here for us."  
Hana looked at him though he was insane. Team PLASMA?!  
"They took Purrloin!" She exclaimed angrily.  
"And we got Liepard back. Thisis the Team Plasma who, when they came back when Rosa, Nate and I went on our journey, had quit when N had left." Hugh explained to his now angry sister. (_**a/n Hugh's made a Pre-Teen mad..**_)  
"But they took Purrloin!"  
"And they apologized! Stop arguing with me, I'm the older one here, I make the decisions!"  
"I'm starting to wish I had stayed at home with Mom and Dad! Atleast they didn't try to help the ones who took Purrloin!" Hana continued to argue.  
"Then go back! I wont come along! Don't come crying to me when they brutally abuse you!" Hugh yelled furiously.  
Hana blinked for a moment before sighing angrily. "Fine. I'm going back. Sooner or later you will too."  
Hana walked down from the Lookout and left a furious Hugh behind, who had now walked back over to the railings.

* * *

Iris continued to hang decorations before she noticed a tall, blonde woman walk in with a Garchomp.  
"Cynthia~!" Iris squealed happily before hugging the woman.  
"Iris. How are you?" Cynthia smiled back.  
"Fine! I just wish the OTHER champions would hurry up and make it here."  
"Oh! Red was just outside when I walked in!" Cynthia said, whilst folding her arms.  
"Really? Bring him in, Bring him in!" Iris bounced up and down.  
Cynthia walked back to the door and brought back a tall, red eyed raven haired male, who's Pikachu was inside his jacket.  
"Kyaaa~! Pikachu is always so cute, Red~!" Iris squealed happily again.  
"..." Red looked down at the Pikachu, who was eating a bit of chocolate.  
"Mute as usual." Cynthia sighed with a smile.  
"Come on, we better start getting these decorations up."

* * *

**_a/n Lol, I hope you enjoyed that chapter. Yess it was Red. Pikachu is such a cutie!~ Iris is obviously a fangirl and we have some god damn sibling issues. Hugh has daddy issues. He Bianca, and N would get along great. Not much Yancy and Rosa because I honestly don't go to sleepovers where everyones talking about boys and playing with hair. The ones I go to go something like.  
1. Practice Cosplay  
2. Music  
3. Dancing  
4. Art  
5. Talking  
6. Fucking YouTube.  
Anyway, I hope you enjoyed the chapter, blah blah disclaimer._**


	12. Look I'm Not Dead! Author

_**LOL HEY LOOK I'M NOT DEAD  
Sorry for not uploading. Writers block.**_**_ Anyway, Happy Holidays and Happy New Year!  
Anyway, have a small preview of what's written so far of the next chapter ^^  
_**

_Hugh sat there and stared quietly out at the now descending sun. He couldn't think straight, and there was no way now he'd be able to get to the Team Plasma house with it being dark. _  
_"Oi, kid." A woman's voice rang out toward Hugh. The male reacted immediately by pointing gently at his face.__"Me?"_  
_"Yes you. Who else," The woman sighed. "Can you come help me with something?"_  
_Hugh turned his head toward the woman. A blonde._  
_"I'm not a prostitute if that's what you think-"_

_**So, I just wanted you all to know I'm not dead, and that I'm busy writing the next chapter!**_


	13. Oh, my! Unheard Confessions!

_**a/n**_  
_**I'm so sorry for not writing in foreeeverr**_  
_**MERRY CHRISTMAS THOUGH~!**_  
_**This is my present to you all~!**_  
_**Thank you so much for putting up with my little writers block.**_  
_**Hugh's POV everyone~!**_  
_**Guest- No. N was never the champion. Sorry, but he probably wont make an appearance.**_  
_**Lady Artemis of Hunting- Wow, nice username~! I'm so glad you enjoy this~!**_  
_**AliceBaskerville123- Yee Iris is the loli fangirl who likes men with raven black hair-*shot* I'm going to write one-shots for the people who guessed Red right before I wrote this chapter, you were one!**_  
_**pokemonredshipper- lol yeah he is pretty cute. Red was just something that HAD to make an appearance, he's too cute not too. Yeah, the issues between that pair is also trust issues. Rosa needs to hurry **__**up and believe him~! Sorry to hear about your birthday. Happy Belated Birthday~ And Merry Christmas~!**_

* * *

Hugh sat there and stared quietly out at the now descending sun. He couldn't think straight, and there was no way now he'd be able to get to the Team Plasma house with it being dark.  
"Oi, kid." A woman's voice rang out toward Hugh. The male reacted immediately by pointing gently at his face.  
"Me?"  
"Yes you. Who else," The woman sighed. "Can you come help me with something?"  
Hugh turned his head toward the woman. A blonde.  
"I'm not a prostitute if that's what you think-"  
"NO! We don't have enough hands at the moment to get this thing together, so I was sent out to get someone. You look strong enough, and are your Pokemon big enough to carry things?"  
"Um...sure.."  
"Great! I'm Cynthia by the way." Cynthia smiled.  
"Cynthia as in the Sinnoh Champion?" Hugh tilted his head to the side confused.  
"Yep!"  
"Nice to meet you. Let's go then."

* * *

Rosa stared at her phone. Yancy was fast asleep after falling asleep while Rosa was playing with her hair. Rosa's hair was up in a high ponytail done by Yancy herself.  
'_Do I call him? Should I believe Yancy that it wasn't his girlfriend?_'  
Reaching out, she grabbed the phone and dialed his number.  
Beep  
Beeep  
Beeeep  
"Hey this is Hugh, leave a message about Team Plasma sucking or something~!" His 'I couldn't pick up my phone' message rang.  
Rosa sighed furiously before leaving a message. "Call me when you get this, you have explaining to do!"  
She placed her phone back down and stared up at her roof. Everyone denied he had one, so why did she seem to think otherwise?  
'_Right. Because I love him. I almost forgot I cared about him... Because I thought he had someone else special to him..._' **_(a/n This was me when my best friend went out with the guy I liked. They actually kissed at our School Year's Formal! I had forgotten I cared _****_until that night, but I don't want to get in the way. I'm happy for them, and I support them fully, you know?)_**  
Lying her head back down, she sighed. It was really stuffy in here. And kinda hot for Autumn. Grabbing Frost's Pokeball, she sent out the Fresh Snow Pokemon.  
"Glae?" The small fox like Pokemon asked.  
"Wanna lie on my bed tonight?"  
The Glaceon nodded happily and lied near her Mistress, the cool temperature Pokemon giving off a calming and icy aura.  
Suddenly, her phone went off, causing Rosa to let out a surprised squeak. Grabbing the phone, she answered it as fast as she could.  
"H-hello?!"  
"You wanted me to explain something?" His voice rang out quietly from the otherside.  
"Y-yes..um.. That girl...who was she..?"  
"That was Touko, the former champion. She wanted to meet you, but I probably should've woken you up first.."  
"Pfft..'I probably should've woken you up first' is too right! I care a lot about you, and you don't seem to care at all for me!"  
"R-Rosa, I care. I lo- Whatever, anyway, I left home today. Hana went back there."  
"You..what..? You left home, and Hana went back?! What did you say?! Why'd she go back?!" Rosa quickly glanced at Yancy's sleeping body, reliefed at the fact the girl was asleep.  
"Because I suggested we stay at the Team Plasma house and she got mad. I know, I'm an idiot."  
"Well...well...you shouldn't of said that, but you are an idiot. We'll deal with this tomorrow before or after the party."  
She heard Hugh chuckle slightly. "Hey, Rosa. Could I dance with you first?"  
She let that process slightly. "W-w-why do you want that?!"  
"Oh, no reason.."  
"...Fine! But you have to do something for me." Rosa smirked, she knew EXACTLY what to do.  
"Tell me tomorrow, I gotta go. Bye, Rosa.." With that, the call ended.  
"Bye Hugh...I love you..." Rosa added softly at the end, despite she knew he couldn't hear.  
Lying back down, she placed her phone under her pillow and fell asleep.

* * *

**_a/n_**  
**_Anyway, I'm baack~! I really hope you all enjoy this story. Rate and Review, and blahblahblah disclaimer, I only own the story._**  
**_So, I hope you like this and give me ideas for characters to make cameos in the story!_**


End file.
